La Luna en tus zapatos, Auri
by BRJ-Black
Summary: -¿Cuál es su secreto?-. Preguntó con curiosidad Auri. Elodin lo pensó unos instantes y le dijo: -Llevan a la luna en ellos y danzan de un mundo a otro... Elodin/Auri. Spoliers del Temor de un Hombre Sabio.


**Summary:**-¿Cuál es su secreto?-. Preguntó con curiosidad Auri. Elodin lo pensó unos instantes y le dijo: -Llevan a la luna en ellos y danzan de un mundo a otro.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Patrick Rothffuss.

**Advertencias: **UA y Spoliers del Temor de un Hombre Sabio.

**Emparejamiento: **Elodin/Auri.

* * *

><p><em>"Recuerda que todo hombre sabio teme tres cosas; La tormenta en el mar, la noche sin luna y la ira de un hombre amable..." Threpe. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>La Luna en tus Zapatos, Auri.<strong>

El viento se balanceaba con delicadeza entre los árboles, arrastrando las hojas tras de sí, susurrando cosas en tu oído que sólo tu mente dormida podía escuchar, sin embargo ese no era el caso del Maestro Nominador, Elodin. Estaba sentado al borde de una piedra mirando al cielo.

Él escuchaba al Viento, podía entender el extraño lenguaje que la Madreselva se desvivía por dar a conocer a los mortales y sin embargo estos ignoraban. Escuchaba los secretos del viento y conocía su nombre; y lo que el viento le contaba ahora no era muy de su agrado.

Al parecer a quien él había propuesto como Re' lar, había ganado su afecto antes que él y, no sólo hablando del Viento si no de una persona en especial.

Kvothe se había ganado, de alguna manera, la amistad de Auri.

Le había costado mucho a él poder acercársele sin que ella saliera huyendo, en cambio con él hasta compartía la luz de la noche.

Tenía que admitirlo los celos le carbonizaban desde adentro, y no era para más, si tan sólo ella lo tenía hechizado. Y aunque siempre había ignorado el nombre de Auri, logro cautivarlo sin chistar. Algo habría que agradecerle al Re' lar Kvothe al ponerle tan hermoso nombre.

Ella al ser tan especial, bondadosa e inocente lo que hacía que saltara el corazón del Maestro Nominador. Sabía la historia de Auri, todos los Maestros la sabían y, él no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Esta noche iría a verla, a su pequeña Ninfa salida de un mundo de ensueño, del mundo de Auri. Le llevaría un regalo especial, algo que Kvothe le había comentado que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos eran silenciosos pero firmes, el sereno de la noche ondulaba su (Como él prefería llamarle) molesta túnica de Maestro, el aire alborotaba sus rizos rojos como el fuego, hoy había tratado de peinarlos y estuvieron bien durante el trascurso de la tarde, sin embargo su elegante aspecto no había durado hasta ese momento.<p>

La luna reflejaba su piel pálida y su fuerte y atractivo mentón. Sus manos estaban ocupadas por un paquete envuelto como un regalo, su tamaño era el de una caja mediana.

Se agarró el paquete con un brazo y con el otro escaló un poco en la azotea y, la vio.

Auri estaba danzando, sus fluidos movimientos hacían que no pudiera apartar la vista de ella.

-Auri…-. Susurró despacio. La recién nombrada paró y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, avanzó unos pequeños pasos hasta él.

-Elodin, estaba pensando en ti-. Dijo suavemente, mientras las mariposas recobraban el aliento en el estómago de Elodin.- ¿Qué me has traído?

La observó; llevaba un vestido corto deslavado que se pegaba a su pequeña cintura, su cabello bailaba en ondas gracias al viento y, sus ojos como el metal fundido brillaban. Añadiendo su piel lechosa y suave al tacto (Eso pensaba, no había tenido oportunidad de tocarla) le hacían la cosa más hermosa de todo el orbe.

-Un regalo.

-Yo sólo te eh traído una pluma.

- ¿Qué secreto tiene?

-Si le susurras despacio, escribe tus mas profundos sueños mañaneros.

Le tendió una pluma desgastada, pinto su mano y escribió.

-¿Qué has escrito?

Elodin le sonrió, mostrando una fina y blanca, hilera de dientes.

-Linda Auri…

Las mejillas de Auri adquirieron un tono rosáceo, y dio unos pasos atrás. Elodin se acercó más a ella y le tendió el regalo.

Auri lo abrió con entusiasmo, olvidando por unos segundos lo que Elodin había dicho. Quitó el papel en que estaba envuelto el paquete y se encontró con una caja de cartón, la abrió y vio unos delicados zapatos plateados.

-¿Cuál es su secreto?-. Preguntó con curiosidad Auri.

Elodin lo pensó unos instantes y le dijo: -Llevan a la luna en ellos y danzan de un mundo a otro.

Auri se los puso de inmediato y se quedó viendo a Elodin, después se aceró a él, cautelosa.

-Danza conmigo, Elodin.

Le tendió una mano, la cual fue aceptada con rapidez.

Y así fue como los encontró Kvothe, bailando suavemente para la Luna y el Viento, que de alguna forma eran parte de ellos. Kvothe sonrió al ver a Auri recostarse en el hombro de Elodin y como va y viene el viento, desapareció con la negrura de la noche, dejándolos a ambos disfrutarse.


End file.
